


How I Fall For You

by lonely_piazza



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mitobe BD fic 2013, Mukkun can talk to Mitobe, MuraMito plus ninja!Kuroko, birthday fic for Mitobe, i wrote this in 2013 and published it on Tumblr, more like telepathy?, super fluff story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_piazza/pseuds/lonely_piazza
Summary: After graduated from Seirin High, Mitobe Rinnosuke chose different path from his best friend, Koganei. His noisy and cheerful daily life turned into a quiet one. Until he met the boy who had been searching for the miraculous sweets that once he had tasted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for Mitobe's birthday on 3th Dec 2013 and published it on my tumblr. 3 years passed and I decided to put it here too. Hope you like it.

After graduated high school from Seirin, Mitobe Rinnosuke goes to university like most of his friends. With his fabulous skills in cooking and his interesting in nutrition, it is not surprising for any who knows him that he chooses to study science majoring in nutrition. This decision makes him has to part way from his best friend, who understands Mitobe even though he never says a word, Koganei Shinji. The quiet boy chooses to stay in Tokyo for his college, while his friend, Koga goes to university in Kyoto for studying Law. Everyone is surprised to see this duo separate. Yes, Mitobe is too. From what he can remember, his life in middle or high school, there is always Koganei beside him. However, the boy is glad that his friend chooses his own path. Deep down inside him, the quiet boy feels a little lonely.

Now that he is in university, he has to move out of his house and started living by himself. He rents an apartment near his campus. He has no problem of doing house chores because those are things he used to do for his siblings. He still cooks for himself but sometimes the amount is too much. Once in a while, Mitobe misses the noises from his teammates. It makes him want to find something to do. Mitobe decides to work part-time job.

…

At a small but nice restaurant, Murasakibara Atsushi yawns impolitely while his parents and his agent are talking to a manager from one of the famous basketball team in Japan. Like his ex-teammates from Teiko middle school, the Generation of Miracles, the giant purple hair is now graduated from their high school and is scouted for being a pro basketball player. Well, he himself never thinks of this path and is not interested in what these people are talking. Salary? Prestige team? Jersey color? Special conditions? The giant thinks the situation in front of him has happened before, when he was in his third year of middle school. And that time his parents agreed to one school in Akita. Right now his family move back to Tokyo and it seems he will get to live here for years.

Murasakibara is always seen with his big packs of snacks. However, there is none with him now. Actually, it has been a couple of months which he has no interested in those snacks. Since New Year, he has no interest in other cheap snacks like he used to. It is Kuroko’s fault for making him be like this. It is the little friend of his who introduced him to something so delicious and did not tell him where to get it. Now the giant boy is finding those sweets everywhere but the taste is not like those which Kuroko gave him.

The argument over the dinner table has stopped. The boy rolls his eyes as he knows his future life will stuck in Tokyo again. It is not that he hates Tokyo. It is just because he had just come to like Akita. Those winters with Muro-chin and the others was kind of fun. Nonetheless, Muro-chin is now back to the US, with some business he does not want to know. Murasakibara sighs. The situation gives him not so many choices to choose. If he is a pro-basketball player, he will have his own money. He will spend those salaries like he spent them on snacks when he was in older days. Today will be the last day he searches for the super delicious snack.

Finally, the desserts come. Murasakibara looks at the plate in front of him. The shape of the sweet is not the one he looks for. The giant takes a bit without any expectation. When the sweet touches his tongue, he knows exactly this is what he has been searching for. Even though this dessert is not the same kind as Kuroko gave him, Murasakibara just knows that the one who makes these two sweets is the same person. He doesn’t even know why, but the softness, the slight sweetness and the way they dance in his mouth are the same. Suddenly, Murasakibara stands up. He walks to the nearest waitress.

“Who makes my sweet?” asks the giant. The girl is stunned by his height for a moment.

“What’s wrong, sir? Is there any pro…”

“No, I just want to know.”

“Which table, sir?” asks the girl.

Murasakibara points to where he has come from, “Over there.”

“Please give me seconds. I’ll ask the chef,” says the waitress. She disappears to the back part of the restaurant. It has been a few minutes but Murasakibara feels like it is an hour.

“The chef says he did not make it. It seems like…one of our part-timers made them,” says the girl softly.

“Tell me who it is.”

“The chef told me that those part-timers’ shift was over. They aren’t here anymore.”

“Name?”

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that,” says the girl. Right now she is about to cry because of Murasakibara’s louder voice.

Then a tall middle-aged woman appears beside them. She asks, “What happened, Atsushi?”

The giant boy looks at his mother. He doesn’t want his mother to know his little special secret. So he shakes his head and drags her back to their table. He decides to be silent through the rest of the talking. On his mind, Murasakibara reminds himself to come back to this restaurant as soon as he can. He has to know who makes those miracle sweets.

…

It takes a couple of months for Murasakibara Atsushi to come back to this small but nice restaurant. His moving, living and practicing give him a real hard time. When everything settles, the giant rushes to the place. He orders only sweets from the menu but the tastes are not those he has been looking for. He looks around the place and finds no part-timers. All the waiters and waitresses are the one he has seen. He leaves the place disappointedly.

The giant boy never gives up. He goes to the restaurant whenever he has time. In addition, it makes him a regular of the place. Every time he goes in, the waiters give him all the sweets in the menu. Once in a while, he gets a chance to taste the miracle sweets but no one gives him the name as always. They always say the one, who makes those sweets, work in a certain shift and it has already over for the day. This is the first time in his life, which, he doesn’t want to give up. Therefore, he comes to the place in various times. He is too obsessed to forget it.

…

For two years, Mitobe Rinnosuke has worked in a small restaurant, which the manager is an acquaintance of his father. Firstly, he works as a waiter to learn basic works but his silent nature is the obstacle for communicating with customers. In the end, the manager moves him to the kitchen. Mitobe is really glad. He loves to cook and eager to use his knowledge from college in creating foods. His first duty is to prepare the ingredients, not cooking as he expects. Half a year passes; Mitobe eventually gets to do what he wants. The pastry chef is sick and takes his day off. Therefore, the head chef picks Mitobe to do the job. He surprises everyone by creating new tastes to the same old sweets. Later, the quiet boy gets to cook once in a while.

One day, during his break, Mitobe hears the waitresses talking about a recently regular customer. They say he is a giant man but really loves sweets. Mitobe smiles and intends to walk off the place as he doesn’t want to know these gossip things. Then he hears another interesting thing, the regular man always asks for who makes all the sweets whenever he has a shift to be a pastry chef. ‘He must love sweets very much,’ thinks Mitobe. He then forgets what he hears until that day comes - he day when he is the pastry chef. Everything goes well till he finishes his shift. He is changing to his normal clothes before going home. The manager rushes through the door asking him to stay for another shift. Three part-timers who work as waiters get sick and cannot come to work. Mitobe Rinnosuke never minds. He changes his uniform from a chef to be a waiter. He feels a little awkward because he doesn’t work as a waiter long time ago.

Mitobe Rinnosuke waits to take orders at the counter. He then hears those same girl whispers something about the giant regular comes again today. He wonders who the giant is and tries to peek at the customer area.

“Mitobe-kun, take these to table number twelve,” says the manager. The quiet boy takes a main course set to the table. This order is never from the giant. As he can remember, the man always orders just sweets not main course. Mitobe delivers the set. He then tries to look for the giant. Unfortunately, the regular must have sat at the table number eight so there is some shadows blocking his sight. Mitobe is about to get in the counter area. Suddenly, there is some gush of wind attack him. The giant with purple hair appears in front of him. Mitobe is shocked.

“Are you Mitobe-san from Seirin?” asks the giant. Mitobe looks up. In front of him is one of the generation of miracles, the strongest center of all time, Murasakibara Atsushi. The quiet boy nods.

Mitobe widens his eyes a little it.

“Of course, I can remember you. You were Kuro-chin’s teammate. I remember everyone in Seirin except that point-guard center,” says Murasakibara with detest in his tone when talking about Kiyoshi Teppei.

Mitobe blinks his eyes twice.

“What are you talking about, Mitobe-san? I can hear your every word you speak. If not, how can I answer you?”

The quiet boy is surprised. This giant boy can hear his words like his best friend. He thinks there is no one else who can understand his serene language.

“Mitobe-san, I have something to ask you. Do you know who the one in charge of making those sweets is?”

The quiet boy raises his brows and smiles making Murasakibara stun for a while. And he blinks 3 times. “It’s okay. I’ll wait for you until your shift is over,” says the giant and goes back to his table.

Appearance of the famous basketball player Mitobe used to know makes him think of his older days. The quiet boy smiles at how fun he was with his club. He is happy that he chooses basketball. Mitobe smiles and goes back to do his duty.

…

After that coincident meeting, Murasakibara turns himself to be a regular at Mitobe’s apartment. The older boy seems to be happy to have a guest once in a while. He always cooks for the younger boy because the giant seems to lose nutrition balance while eating only sweets. He knows the younger boy is now a pro-basketball player. Sometimes, if he is free from his study and part-time job, he will go to watch the younger boy’s matches. Days, weeks and months passes. Having a giant boy loitering behind him, Mitobe is already used to the boy’s presence. Mitobe doesn’t understand. Is being with a quiet man like himself so fun that Murasakibara doesn’t have to do other things? Mitobe shakes his head and takes another step forward. They are crossing the road for going back home from some grocery shopping. Suddenly Murasakibara pulls Mitobe’s wrist back results in the older boy bumps into the strong chest. “Mitobe-san, don’t you know, we have to wait for the green light before we cross the road?”

Mitobe blushes.

The giant boy looks at the old boy. “Huh?” asks Murasakibara.

Mitobe turns away. He looks at the traffic light cursing his serene language in his heart.

They are in silence until they reach Mitobe’s apartment. Today Murasakibara cannot stay any longer. He has a strategic meeting before a big match game. He hands in the grocery bags to Mitobe. The older boy gives him a soft smile as a thank. Murasakibara bends his knees and gives the older boys a soft kiss on his lips.

“Because you’re too cute, Mitobe-san. I have to go now, see you.”

Mitobe stands there for 10 minutes.

…

It has been almost two weeks Mitobe doesn’t see the giant boy. Last time he sees him is the day Atsushi hives him a kiss. Mitobe gets red just thinking about it. He is now during his small examination and all he can think of is Murasakibara Atsushi. The quiet boy sighs and does the rest of his test. When he finishes, he gets out of the lecture room and turns on his phone. He gets 1 mail from his former captain – Hyuuga Junpei. The mail says they arrange an ex-Seririn basketball club meeting at their usual place near their school. This meeting is to share their separated lives and celebrate Mitobe’s birthday. Yes, the meeting date is on the 3rd of December, two days from today. He blinks twice and looks at the date.

He almost forgets his own birthday. This is disaster. If he has to take day off, he has to inform the manager one week before the day. He dials his manager. The result is as expected. Mitobe think of another choice. If he can change his shift to the 2nd, that will be perfect. Mitobe thinks as the first snow falls down. This is going to be a tough day because he forgets his coat at the university. He doesn’t know how but it already happens.

On the 2nd of December, Mitobe has to work all day for his tomorrow off. And the result of walking in snow without any coats on is starting to show. He feels thirsty and has an itchy nose all the time. When he finishes his work for the day, he feels so exhausted.

“It’s been a while, Mitobe-san.”

The giant boy greets him. He waits for Mitobe at his door. The older boy gives him a weary smile.

“What’s wrong? You don’t look energetic.”

Mitobe shakes his head.

“So you work all day without any rest to get tomorrow off. Why?”

Mitobe stares at the giant boy.

“Just to see your friends?” There is some irritating tone in his voice.

Mitobe knits his brows.

“Why don’t you tell me earlier it’s your birthday?”

Mitobe doesn’t answer. He is too tired to do anything. Murasakibara stares at Mitobe before taking his leave without saying a word. The older boy sighs and opens the door to his apartment. The boy collapses on his bed without changing his clothes.

…

Mitobe Rinnosuke wakes up on his birthday by the sound of his phone ringing. It is from his family.

“”Happy Birthday, Rinnosuke.”

“Happy Birthday, Rin-niisan.”

Mitobe smiles.

“Are you sick, my dear?” asks his mother.

“It’s okay. Take care of yourself and get better soon. We won’t disturb you, okay?”

Mitobe put his phone down. His movement is too sluggish. Apparently, he has a fever now. The quiet boy gets up and walks to his kitchen. He needs some water. When he reaches his bedroom door, he suddenly feels dizzy. He mentally prepares to hit the hard floor. But there Murasakibara is. The giant boy captures the older boy in time. Murasakibara carries Mitobe in bridal style and places him on his bed.

“You need some water, right?” He disappears from the room and reappears again with a glass of water. He also prepares some porridge and medicine.

Mitobe looks at Murasakibara.

“Of course, I know. I watch you every movement. I always know all of your expressions.”

The older boy quietly takes the meal and medicine then drifts to the world of peaceful sleeping. It is such a good feeling to have someone to care for us when we are weak. Mitobe thinks.

…

Mitobe feels so much better in the afternoon. He opens his eyes and looks around the room. A giant figure sleeps peacefully beside his bed. The older boy gets up and covers the younger with his blanket. He goes to take a shower. He still has sometime before going to the appointed place. It has been a while that he doesn’t see his friends. He hopes to see his friends including his lovely kouhais. Murasakibara wakes up when the older boy finishes wearing his clothes.

“Mitobe-san, where are you going?”

“But you still have a fever.”

“No, you’re not better. You should stay in bed.”

“You worry about your friends more than yourself.”

“I’m not boss you around. Just listen to me.”

When the situation reaches this level, Mitobe thinks there is no point in talking anymore. He gets his coat and rushes through the door. Murasakibara follows him. They are in silence all the way.

…

Mitobe thinks he is the last one to get to the place. It appears that Tsuchida Satoshi hasn’t arrived yet. And he has already known that his best friend cannot come too. He sits on a special table booked by his friends. Mitobe looks for the giant boy who follows him and sees that he takes a seat next to theirs.

“The birthday boy arrives… Happy Birthday, Mitobe.”

All the noises he misses are in front of him. He is glad that he comes.

“Er… Excuse me, if Koganei-senpai isn’t here. How can we talk to Mitobe-senpai?” asks Kagami Taiga. Everyone on the table looks at the red-headed.

“Kagami-kun, you ruin the moods,” says Kuroko with expressionless face.

Everyone nods. “We should ask the birthday boy how to punish Kagami,” suggests Kiyoshi.

Mitobe raises both his hands and shakes his head. Seirin basketball ex-members look at each other. They still don’t understand Mitobe’s language. Then there is a voice say, “He says there’s no need for punishment.”

“Koga has arrived?” asks Izuki. Mitobe shakes his head again.

“He says ‘Koga emails me that he cannot make it.’ And the one who is saying is me…” says Murasakibara stands up from his seat revealing himself. Right now everyone is looking at him.

“It’s been a while, Murasakibara-kun,” greets Kuroko.

“Yes, since New Year, Kuro-chin.”

“How?!? Why is he here?” yells everyone.

Murasakibara doesn’t care of their reactions. He says, “Who hasn’t given Mitobe-san present? Make sure to do it quick because your birthday boy cannot stay here for long. Today he has a fever. He needs to be in bed instead of this place.”

“Really?” asks Aida Riko. Even if she is not their coach anymore, she still holds responsibility of everyone’s health. She touches Mitobe’s forehead makes the giant boy glare at her. Luckily, no one notices.

Mitobe denies.

“He says ‘My fever is not that bad.’ But I myself don’t think so. He collapsed once in the morning,” says Murasakibara.

“So everyone makes it quick. We should let Mitobe-kun rest,” commands Aida. All the members gradually give Mitobe presents.

When Kagami gives Mitobe his present, it appears to be the last one. Murasakibara says, “Finish, already? Let’s go home, Mitobe-san.”

“HOME?” says everyone.

The giant boy seizes all the present and carries them by one arm. He uses the other hand grabs Mitobe’s wrist and drags him out the place among Mitobe’s friends wondrous sight.

When Mitobe comes to his sense, he flips his wrist off that large hand.

“You ask me why I did that. You can blame me anything. You can say anything you want. But I still take you home. Come one, Mitobe-san,” says Murasakibara and grabs the other arm again.

“…”

Murasakibara sighs, “…There is nothing but one thing I want from you. It is the reason why I follow you around.”

“…”

“You know what. Do you remember my first question when I saw you at your workplace?”

Mitobe nods.

“I’ve been finding, searching for the one who makes those miracle sweets. I have tasted your cooking before when Kuroko gave me. But he didn’t tell me where he got those sweets. So I searched everywhere and my miraculous answer happened to be you. I’ve been falling in love with you from the first moment I ate your sweets. And the reason why I follow you around because I just also want to get your attention, your only attention to me. I want to be a part of your life.”

Mitobe blushes so hard while Murasakibara continues saying, “I don’t have enough time to get you present. I know one thing for sure, after I spend most of my time with you, Mitobe-san, you want someone to make your quiet life more lively……Please Mitobe-san, let me be that one.”

Mitobe stares blankly at the younger boy. This boy spends his time with him just a few months but already sees through him. Mitobe, this time, answers the younger boy not with his unique language but with his body language. He pulls the boy lower and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. Murasakibara tries to deepen the kiss but Mitobe pulls himself away. “Eh? You don’t want me to have a cold, too.”

Murasakibara smiles and leads Mitobe by his warm large hand.

“Let’s go home, Mitobe-san.”

…

After the couple goes, a blue-haired boy appears from behind a nearby tree.

He nods, “Oh, that’s how it is. I have to inform my teammate.”

Kuroko walks back to the place where everyone is waiting for his observation.


End file.
